You're all i have
by MontaCru
Summary: Naruto is a prodigy of the Uzumaki clan, but everything goes wrong in the birth of his sister, the new Kyubi jinchuriki, Naruto will be 6 years old the day of the kyubi attack, with his mother and father dead, he must do everything to protect his sister. Kongo fusa, uzumaki bloodline, seal master Naruto. (Looking for beta reader)
1. Chapter 1

You're all I have

 **AN: This will be my last and third fic for now, I was planning writing this fanfics for a while and I think that this will be a great way to express a lot of my ideas, and I hope you like this last one.**

 **SUMMARY: in this fanfic Naruto is going to be 6 years old the day of the kyubi attack, he will be a itachi/kakashi level of prodigy, and he will be the older brother of Mito, the new kyubi jinchuriki, this will have a lot of brother/sister focus, and I'm going to change some other things from the cannon because I can, and because I think it will make a better story overall.**

 **AN: As of yet I don't know the pairing for Naruto, I would love suggestions and I would love any idea for the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 1: Prologue.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is a 6 year old boy, with spiky golden hair and blue eyes, whisker marks in his face and a lean but firm build.

Right now Naruto is eating lunch with his father Minato Namikaze and his mother Kushina Uzumaki at their favorite place, Ichiraku Ramen, they are celebrating that Naruto made genin earlier that day.

Minato is an older version of Naruto but without the whiskers, he is dressed in his trade mark cloak with the standard jounin best and blue anbu pants.

Kushina is the mother of Naruto, she is a beautiful woman with long red hair and deep purple eyes, she is wearing a green dress and you can clearly see that she is pregnant.

"Sochi congratulations, you are a genin at 6! That's amazing, much better than you Minato-kun" Kushina said while demolishing her 8th bowl of ramen.

"Your mother is right Naruto, and that is quite an accomplishment, but don't forget that you are only starting don't get over yourself" Minato said giving Naruto a serious look.

"Yeah yeah that's all right and ok tou-san, but for the more important matter, kaa-san when are you having Mito-chan" replied Naruto.

Both parents laugh at this, Naruto is the one that expect the birth of his sister the most, he is been exited since the day that he found out that her mother was pregnant.

Kushina laughed at this but replied "Sochi the doctors told me that we should expect her October 10th a week from now"

Naruto gave her mother a huge grin, and replied "That great kaa-san, Mito-chan will finally arrive! And I can teach her all the cool stuff I know" Minato and Kushina gave his son a happy smile, both knew that Naruto will be a great older brother, and he will love his sister the most in the world.

1 week later.

Today is the day of the birth of Mito, and Kushina is already having contractions, having alredy prepare for this, Minato grabbed her and Naruto and hiraishin them to the safe house that was already prepared for this.

At first Minato didn't want Naruto to be at the labor, in fear of the kyubi but with much insistence of Naruto and Kushina he couldn't say no, and Naruto being a shinobi he knew that he can take orders.

In the safe house was Biwako, the wife of the Sandime Hokage, and the head doctor for the birth. The safe house was at the outskirts of the village, all filled with seals, and anbu guard. Minato took all of this precautions because he knew that during the labor of a jinchuriki the seal weakens.

Finally in the safe house Biwako order the nurses to prepare everything and yelled laid Kushina on the bed.

Naruto rapidly went next to his mother and grabbed her hand, Kushina seeing this gave Naruto a warm smile and said "sochi, it will be ok, your sister will be ok".

Naruto gave her mother a smile and a nod, knowing that it will be the best to keep quiet.

And then the labor started and Naruto could only hold his mother hand and wait till the end of everything, and hope that everything ends fine.

After a hard hour of screams and curses, Naruto finally heard the cries of his little sister Mito, snapping his head up, he finally saw the form of his sister being cleaned by the nurses. After what looked like an eternity for Naruto, Mito was finally handed to his mother, so without waiting anymore Naruto stood and saw his sister.

Mito was a tiny girl, with deep purple eyes, just like her mother, but you could barely see the mop of golden hair in her head.

Kushina seeing that Naruto was seeing Mito with a look of awe, Kushina chuckled and said "Sochi do you want to hold Mito-chan?"

Naruto snapped towards his mother and gave her a huge smile and said "Are you sure kaa-san, really?" Kushina only gave him a nod and handed Mito to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed Mito and gave her the biggest smile he could ever muster, Mito saw this and giggled and tried to grab his face with her tiny hands.

Kushina and Minato could only smile at this. Minato was about to go and grab Mito from Naruto but before giving one step a swirl appeared out of nowhere.

From that swirl a man appeared and quickly killed Biwako, everyone was surprised by this man but Minato was the first to act, he went and ran towards the man to apprehend him.

When Minato was about to stab him with a kunai, he passed through him and in the split second of time that Minato wasted in the attack, the man quickly grabbed Kushina and disappeared in a swirl.

Naruto that was holding Mito could only watch hopelessly how this man took his mother, but before he could say anything to his father Minato spoke up "Naruto, stay here with Mito, I will send anbu here, and will go for your mother understood".

Naruto knew that his father was serious because he told him in his 'kage voice', Naruto could only gave his father a sharp nod and get a stronger hold on his sister.

With that Minato disappeared in his signature yellow flash.

Minato reappeared in the Hokage tower, in the Hokage office and quickly flare his chakra, just after flaring his chakra, and anbu squad stood in front of him, so he gave quick orders.

"Anbu an individual kidnapped Kushina, I want and squad to go and protect my children, another to bring me the sandaime, Fast!" the anbu only gave him a nod and shunshin out of the office.

About a minute later Hiruzen Sarutobi appeared in front of Minato and was about to ask what happened, but before everything the most evil presence he has ever felt fall upon everyone, and everyone in the village froze.

And in the forest of Konoha, you could see one of the most imposing creatures of the earth, there was the kyubi no kitsune, a huge orange fox that spoke of dead and dreed.

Only having the experience of a life time make both kage level shinobis snap and the sandaime turned to Minato and said "What happened".

"A man kidnapped Kushina after the labor, and with the seal weakening I knew that I could not avoid the release of the kyubi, I'm going to go after that man, Hiruzen I leave you in charge of the situation, I have to find Kushina" replied Minato and before the Sandaime could say anything Minato disappeared in a yellow flash.

The Sandaime could only sign and said "Anbu!" quickly more anbu appeared "I need you to gather all the chunin and with them start the evacuation, and every jounin has to help holding the kyubi of"

The anbu gave him a nod and left in a shunshin, Hiruzen could only steel his emotions and charge straight into battle.

Time lapse, 1 hour later

Minato just finished fighting the masked man that called himself Madara Uchiha, but that was the last of his problems right now, even though that Minato managed to cut the link of Madara and the Kyubi, the best kept destroying the city and fighting the shinobi of the village.

Minato knew what he had to do, he needs to take the kyubi far away from the village, so he use his hiraishin kunai to teleport the kyubi away from the village, not that far away as he would of liked but at least it isn't destroying the village no more.

Quickly summoning Gamabunta Minato yelled "Bunta, I need you to hold the kyubi for a moment, I leave it to you"

Gamabunta could only see the look of hurry in his summoner eyes and replied **"You better hurry up gaki"** Minato could only nod and he was gone in a flash.

After flashing Minato arrived next to kushina to ask for her help, but the moment he arrived he notice that Kushina was no longer alive, he was to slow, and Kushina didn't make it, so with steel in his eyes, he took kushina's body and hiraishin to the Sandaime.

The saindaime was leading the jounin forces that were alive, but at the moment that Minato arrived with a dead Kushina in his arms and with tears running down his face everyone stop.

Minato looked towards the sandaime and said "please take care of her body, I got to deal with the kyubi" and with that said, he gave her body to the sandaime and disappeared in a flash.

The sandaime could only look with sorrow at kushina's body and hope that everything finish, so quickly gathering himself he said "Everyone, lets help Minato, the kyubi is still out there" everyone gave a nod and run towards the battle.

Hiruzen could only sign and looked to the anbu next to him, a young kid, Minato's student, he was looking at kushina's body, seeing that he was not up to battle he could only say one thing "Kakashi, take care of her body, take her to the Uzumaki compound" Kakashi could only nod and Hiruzen speed towards the fight.

Minato flashed towards the safe house, and saw that his son and daughter were still there with a group of anbu.

Seeing his father arrive Naruto run towards his father with Mito in his arms, from the moment Minato left, he didn't anyone take a hold of her sister.

Minato quickly hug his son and say "Naruto everything will be ok, but I need you to give me your sister" Minato knew that he cannot seal the kyubi in Naruto, his chakra coils are already to developed, and It could probably kill him.

Naruto was happy that his father was here but he was not going to leave his sister, no matter what happen so he got a determination in his eyes and told his father "I won't leave her", Minato cursed, he didn't have time for this, so with no other option he grabbed Naruto's arm and flash them to battle.

Arriving at the battle Naruto saw something terrifying a huge toad was fighting a giant fox, he was so terrified because the fox was emitting an aura of dead and dread. But snapped out of it when he hear the cries of his sister, so with a determination never seen before he tried shielding his sister of the giant creature.

Minato fighting time, quickly made a matrix of seals and a golden barrier stood avoiding the scape of the kyubi.

That was the moment that everyone arrived, the Sandaime Hokage, and the most prominent jounins of konoha, clan heads, like Hiashi, Choza, Tsume, Shukaku, Inoichi, and a lot more arrived and were petrified seeing that inside the barrier, were Minato and Gamabunta fighting the kuybi, but what scared them the most was that inside the barrier were Naruto, Minato's son, and a baby in his arms, that could only be his new born daughter.

Minato seeing that the barrier was in place, was about to say something but before Gamabunta said " **Gaki im sorry but I cannot hold it any longer"**

Minato gave him a grateful nod and said "Its ok, thanks for everything", and with that Gamabunta disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Minato rapidly made a chain of hand seals and an altar appeared out of nowhere, turning to Naruto he said "Naruto, I need you to put Mito in the altar, while I distract the kyubi, I will make you sister a jinchuriki"

Naruto could only gasp at the declaration, he knew what a jinchuriki was, his mother was one, and seeing the look of his father he could only do as he said.

Outside the barrier, the Sandaime gasped at what happened, Minato was planning making his new daughter a jinchuriki, and could only what as Minato's family fight the kyubi alone.

Seeing that Naruto did as asked, Minato started the chain of seals needed for the **shiki fujin** the ultimate seal for a jinchuriki.

The kyubi was pissed, and seeing the altar and the baby, and seeing the Shinigami appear, the kyubi knew what would happen, he was going to get sealed again, and he won't let it happen, so with all the power he had he jumped towards the baby.

Minato was surprised by this, and not only Minato, everyone from the sandaime to the jounins outside the barrier could not believe this, but the most surprised was Naruto, the kyubi was jumping to attack him and his sister, so with everything he got he jumped in front of his sister and flare all his chakra, and what happened left everyone dumbfounded.

From Naruto hundreds of golden chains were thrown towards the kyubi, and not only that but, the chains stopped the kyubi midair, the chains were so thick and strong that the kuybi could not move at all.

Everyone outside of the barrier gasped at this, seeing the **Kongo fusa** (adamantine chains) in someone so young, and seeing a six year old keeping the kyubi at bay was the most impressive thing they have ever seeing in their lives.

Minato snapped out of his stupor and made the Shinigami seal all of the kuybi in Mito, because he didn't have time to separate it in ying and yang, seeing the kyubi disappear Minato gave his son a smile and collapsed.

The chains returned to Naruto, seeing that his sister was no longer in danger, Naruto knew that his father was dead, he knew that his mother died the moment the kyubi got out of the seal, so with on will he turned towards his sister and seeing that she was still alive, he gave her a smile and collapsed on the floor, being exhausted beyond belief.

With the fading barrier the jounins finally managed to enter the clearing, and the Sandaime confirmed with heavy hearth that Minato was dead knowing the effect of the **shiki fujin** he knew the cost of said jutsu.

So he went and grabbed the baby and said "Someone please take Naruto-kun to the hokage's office" and with that everyone did as told.

The next morning, Naruto started waking up, and quickly snapped and shouted "Mito!".

The sandaime Hokage quickly went to Naruto and said "Naruto-kun its ok, Mito is here" and pointed to the crib next to the couch he was sleeping.

Naruto paid no mind to the Sandaime and run towards the crib, and seeing Mito quietly sleep there he gave a sign of relief and turned to the Sandaime.

And seeing the tired eyes of the Sandaime, made Naruto recall the events of last night, the dead of his parents and the imprisonment of the kyubi in his little sister.

So he gave a tired sign and said "So everything really happened, she is all I have left", the sandaime was surprised with this, he expected Naruto to cry or enter denial.

So seeing this he reply "Yes Naruto-kun, it really happened, how do you feel…" Hiruzen said.

"Its hard oji-san, I know I should cry, I should be devastated, but when I see Mito-chan I know that I have to be strong no matter what" replied Naruto.

Hiruzen was surprised by the thoughts of Naruto, he knew that he is already a shinobi, but it shocks him much more because he is still a kid.

"That is very mature of you Naruto-kun, and you know if you need someone to talk you can always come to me, no matter what you need" Hiruzen said.

Naruto gave one look at the sleeping Mito, seeing the peaceful form of his sister gave Naruto the determination that he needed for the next question.

"Oji-san, I need something" Naruto said, the Sandaime hearing this replied "Sure Naruto-kun tell me"

Naruto took a breath and out of his hands a chain raised and Naruto said "I want to enter anbu"

The sandaime was first impressed with the chain, but was shocked by the question, so he had to ask "Why do you want to enter anbu Naruto?"

Naruto turned to Mito again and said "I need to be strong for her, no matter how hard, I need it"

Seeing the eyes of Naruto, the Sandaime could only see pure determination and love towards his sister, the sandaime could only sign and reply "Ok Naruto-kun, you will be an anbu, but I got to warn you that I will be hard"

Naruto could only nod and said "Thanks oji-san, so what do I do now oji-san?"

Hiruzen gave a tired sign and said "your welcome Naruto-kun, right now we are going to go to the council chambers everyone was waiting for you to wake up"

Naruto gave him a nod and turned towards Mito.

At the council chambers, everyone was waiting for the Sandaime Hokage and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the heir of the Uzumaki clan.

Arriving at the room everyone kept quiet until Naruto and the Sandaime took a sit. All the clan heads were seeing Naruto with respect and a little bit of pitty, after all they all saw the stunt with the chains and the kyubi.

When everyone was sited, the Sandaime cleared his through and said "Now that everyone is here, lets start the meeting"

One of the civilian council hearing this stood up and said "Sandaime-sama, could you tell us what happened to the kyubi?"

Sarutobi knew that he cannot keep the secret, because a lot of people saw the sealing, so he had to tell the truth "Minato sealed the best in his daughter that is the only way of defeating the kyubi"

After hearing this, the whole civilian side of the council exploded in shouts and curses, so the Sandaime said "SILENCE!"

"Sandaime-sama I must kill the demon! Yondaime-sama gave us an opportunity of finally killing it, hand us that child!" said one of the merchants of the civilian side.

And the shouts of 'kill the demon', 'kill the demon whore', 'burn it alive', 'it kill my family', and a lot of other shouts started, before the Sandaime or anyone could silence them.

A thick powerful killing intent was released, it was so strong that even the clan heads and the Hokage were surprised, and seeing the caster of the killing intent was none other than Naruto.

Naruto was pissed, people were trying to kill his sister, not only that but they were ordering it, so he got so pissed that chains erupted from his back, the same golden chains that hold the kyubi, and he was glaring holes to the civilian population of the council.

"Shut up you scum, how you dare call my sister that way, and spit in the memory of my parents that way" said Naruto with barely containing his rage.

The civilian side were scare shittles by this but one dumb merchant replied "But Naruto-sama you need to understand…"

Before the civilian could continue or Naruto could kill him, the sandaime replied "That's enough, no one will kill the baby, that is out of discussion"

Danzo one of the elders of the council and a war hawk said "Hiruzen is right, we shall not kill it, we will make it a weapon against our enemies, I ask a vote for giving me the baby and I will make it the best weapon for the village"

Naruto was glaring daggers at Danzo he was speaking of his sister like she was a weapon, and objet, a monster, just before Naruto could say anything the Sandaime beat him to it.

"Danzo you cannot do that it's a child" replied the sandaime.

"You have no say in this Hiruzen, you know that now the choice is set to the council" replied Danzo with a smooth grin.

And then all the civilian council vote yes, so did the clan head of the Uchiha, the clan Kurama that were 13 votes for yes and simply 7 against, the ones against were the Hyuga, Aburame, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Nara and the sarutobi clan.

Danzo gave a smug grin and said "So that says it all, it will be my wepon…." Before he could finish Naruto stood up, finally being sick of this.

"You cannot do this, she is my sister!" Naruto was beyond pissed, he won't lose his only family left, no matter what.

"You got no say in this boy" replied Danzo with a smug grin on his face.

"Actually I have all the say in this situation!, I am the last heir of the Uzumaki clan, and seeing the Uzumaki clan wasn't part of konoha we don't have to be ruled by your council, as the las heir of Uzu no Kuni I forbid you to even be close to my sister!" replied Naruto with a pissed look, his mother taught him all his clan laws, and today it was the best he could do to defend his sister.

Danzo lost his smirk and started to get pissed, this kid, this brat is right, he cannot just simply take the child.

The sandaime gave a smirk, Naruto handle this great and just reinforce the idea of joining the anbu, and he is mature enough.

"Naruto is right, no one can do anything with the uzumaki clan, so lets continue this meeting with the important matters…" and with that they continued with boring stuff for Naruto.

Finally finishing the meeting Naruto and the Sandaime arrived to Naruto's house were an anbu was taking care of Mito, Naruto was confident in this anbu because he was Kakashi, his 'older brother' and the student of his father.

The Uzumaki compound is one of the biggest in Konoha, it is located in the outskirts of the village, close to the hyuga compound. This compound was build the day that Kushina arrived at Konoha, and is where Kushina lived her entire life.

"Kakashi-nii-san how is Mito-chan?" Naruto asked his older brother figure.

"She is ok, but she is been crying a lot" replied Kakashi, with a tired sign, no matter what he did, Mito wouldn't stop crying.

So Naruto went to the crib, and the moment he arrived and Mito got to look at him, she started giggling, she just missed his brother.

The Sandaime and Kakashi smiled at this, it sees as if Mito knew her brother.

"It seems that she was waiting for you" replied Kakashi with an eye smile. And with his ever present book in his hands.

The Sandaime smiled at this, and said "Well we must be going, don't forget asking for anything Naruto, I will have an anbu squad guarding the compound"

"Thanks oji-san, thanks kakashi-nii-san" replied Naruto, without looking away from his sister.

"its ok Naruto-kun, I will come tomorrow, and talk about your request" the Sandaime said, and Naruto understood that he was talking about the anbu request.

And with that the two grownups left the place, they knew that a six year old Naruto will be able to take care of his sister, he might be young but he is mature beyond his age.

Seeing both gone, Naruto brought a chair in front of his sister crib and looked down, and started playing with Mito with his golden chains, it seems she like them.

"You are all I have left Mito-chan, and I promise you that never bad will ever happen to you, and that is a promise of a life time" said Naruto.

And finally after a day of strength he finally let his tears run, tears of sorrow, he lost everything, he and his sister is all that is left of his family, and he will die before letting something happen to his sister.

So with a new found determination he cleaned his tears, took Mito from her crib and took her to the library, he needs to be stronger much stronger than now if he wants to protect Mito.

The Uzumaki library is one of the most especial ones in the whole world, first you can only enter if you have Uzumaki or Namikaze blood, Minato and Kushina were the ones that made the seals of the library, so that only their family could enter.

In the stands of the library there were thousands of scrolls from funijutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu and a lot of other ones.

You could see the notes of his father and the hiraishin kunais in the desk, he knew that the signature jutsu of his father is a master level fuinjutsu, but he knew that if he wanted to be whenever his sister needed him, he will need to learn this jutsu, so without wasting more time he went and grab all the scrolls of fuinjutsu, his mother was starting to teach him the basics, but she never managed to finish so he started from the beginning.

 **AN: this chapter is a little bit short but is the prologue so I think is ok.**

 **AN: I hope you guys like it and I will like any review and any idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

You're all I have

 **AN: I've read the reviews and I think that Naruto will be friends with anko/hana/hayate/yugao/etc. I think that Naruto is in their generation so it's only logical, that he befriend them. With the topic of Itachi I think that it is better if he meets him when itachi enters anbu, and the others a little later.**

 **AN: I know that it's pretty hard but Naruto won't have a normal childhood, with training, anbu and taking care of his sister, he won't have time from anything else, I think this is good to develop the character, and I'm planning on making him a beast.**

 **AN: the last point is that I don't want to make it a training montage so there will be time skips so I can recap all the important things that happened and other important things.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 2: Anbu.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is a 12 year old, during the past 6 years he is been training his hearth out, he stood at 5,2 pretty tall for a boy his age. His spiky golden hair, with his bright blue eyes, whisker marks in his cheeks. He is wearing the standard anbu uniform that consist in black anbu pants with a chest plate and armguards, (standard anbu uniform).

During the last six years in anbu Naruto ascended the ranks like no one ever before, he finished his anbu training when he was 8, he became squad Capitan at 10, and last week he was promoted to division Capitan. The sandaime hokage and his older brother kakashi, told him that he is a prodigy of unprecedented levels, Naruto never cared of being a prodigy or famous, he only cared being stranger, and stronger to protect his sister, and until now he managed to do it.

The first months was hard, the word that Mito is the jinchuriki of the kyubi spreed like wild fire, and there were a lot of assassination attempts, seeing this the Sandaime Hokage that retake the hokage position, passed a law, that it is forbidden that anyone speaks of this and is punishable by dead.

From that day forward there weren't any more assassination attempts, one for the law and other for the adoration towards Naruto, the people of Konoha always loved the prince of Uzu, and knowing that he is the child of Minato they treated him like a prince, until Naruto murdered the mob that tried to kill his sister in her first birthday.

From that day, people develop a amount of respect towards Naruto, he was no longer the prince of the people but they respected him for his strength. And feared him because anyone that tries to mess with his sister ends up suffering or dead.

Right now Naruto is cooking breakfast, today is the day that his sister enters the academy. During the last years Naruto did his best to make his sister childhood the best he could, and he succeeded, even if almost all the villagers hated Mito, they won't even try anything with Naruto close by, and Mito never leaves the Uzumaki compound without Naruto.

At the beginning was hard making friends for Mito, because no parent wanted his child to be with the 'demon child' but Mito managed to make one friend thanks to Naruto, Naruto knew that Mito needed a friend so he invited Hiashi Hyuga and his daughter Hinata hyuga, this resulted in a great idea, because Mito and Hinata became friends pretty quickly. The two girls were the perfect opposites, Mito was loud and a happy child, Hinata was shy and fear everything. That happen three years ago, and from that day forward Hinata and Mito were inseparable.

Finishing serving breakfast Naruto shouted "Mito-chan breakfast is ready" Naruto heard from upstairs "Hai Onii-chan, I'm coming"

Naruto snicker a little, Mito was always a happy and a loud kid. Running down the stairs Naruto saw Mito, Mito has long golden hair, bright purple eyes and whisker marks in her cheeks.

"Good morning Onii-chan" Mito said, and run to him and hug him. Mito loves her brother more than anything in this world, she know who her parents where, Naruto told her when she was 4. And even thou she needs from time to time her mother or father for something, but nonetheless she has his brother, and she couldn't ask for a better brother.

Naruto chuckled and ruffle Mito's hair, making her pout, "Good morning Mito-chan, ready for school?"

Mito quickly brighten up, and gave Naruto the brightest smile ever and said "Of course Onii-chan, I will be the best!"

Naruto chuckled and said "Dont get over yourself, its not that easy you know", Mito puff her cheeks and replied "But Onii-chan you were already a shinobi at my age!"

Naruto chuckled and said "But I didn't have a childhood, and I want you to have one so, you better enjoy now while you can, now stop talking and eat you breakfast we don't want to be late"

Mito snapped and went to eat, she wanted to arrive early at the academy, so after eating her breakfast she got up and said "Onii-chan hurry up I don't want to be late!"

Naruto chuckled at this and nod, he knew how much Mito waited for this day so without nothing to do, he grabbed his anbu mask and said "ok Mito lets go" and with that they both left the house not without activating the seals.

After a 15 minute walk, Naruto and Mito were arriving at the academy hand in hand, much to Mito's happiness, Mito was a bright child from the beginning, she knew that his brother has a 'fan club', much to her rage, a lot of girls wanted to steal his Onii-chan, so she tried her best to get his brother attention.

Arriving at the doors of the academy, there were a lot of Parents with their kids, so seeing Hinata alone, Mito quickly dragged his brother to meet Hinata.

Naruto let Mito run towards Hinata, mucho to Hinata's happiness, she was never happy in her house since her mother died, so being with Mito and Naruto was Hinata's happiness.

Seeing the girls talking Naruto approached and ruffle their hairs, mucho to the secret joy of both, Naruto was a older brother figure to Hinata much like Mito, they both loved him a lot.

"Hello Hinata-chan" said Naruto, Hinata beamed and replied "Hi Onii-san" Naruto chuckled at this, Hinata started calling him Onii-san since her mother died, so he doesn't have a problem with this.

"ok Mito-chan, Hinata-chan I have to go, please behave, and don't forget the neckless Mito, if you ever need me you know what to do" replied Naruto.

After much trial and error, Naruto managed to decipher his father notes on the hiraishin and managed to recreate it, so he made Mito a neckless with the **shiki** formula (hiraishin seal) and taught her how to call him.

"I know onii-chan, we'll be fine" replied Mito, she knew that his brother worries for her, and the neckless was her most precious position in the world.

With that Naruto gave them a mock salute and disapeare in a white flash, impressing everyone in the academy, it's not every day that you see the hiraishin. Even if it is Naruto's own version.

Thanks to this everyone was watching Mito and Hinata, so Mito gave them a smug grin and enter the academy, followed closely by Hinata.

Arriving at the anbu facilities Naruto appeared with his mask on, being the division Capitan of the anbu, Naruto has the anbu tattoo in his right arm and his mask is one of a tiger, 'tora' , as soon as he arrived, the other anbus in the room kneel, even if Naruto is so young, his strength and skill cannot be overlooked, after all he is an S-class ninja.

During the years in the anbu, Naruto managed to master a lot of different ninja arts, from kenjutsu to fuinjutsu. One of the things that he was most proud about were the **kongo fusa** de adamantine chains, he managed to master the chains at un unprecedented level, and having huge chakra reserves by his uzumaki blood, practically Naruto is one of the strongest ninjas in the village, only a couple of ninjas of the village could fight him.

By being the division commander, Naruto is no longer going out of the village for missions, and that is much better for him, because he wanted to spend all of his time with his sister, so now he trains, and command missions to squads, so this is a much better job for him.

So without wasting more time he said "Stand" and the anbu stood, the squad of anbu captains that were in the room, were the squad captains of his division, the first one was a newly appointed capitan, his name was Itachi Uchiha, a 'prodigy' of the Uchiha clan, and he was the same age as Naruto, the second one was Tenzo, the 'mokuton child' , the third one was Roku an aburame, the four was Takumi an Yamanaka, and the last one was Shizo from the clan Nara.

Each one of them were handpicked by Naruto, after a test that he himself designed, the test was one of the hardest, ever made by an anbu, the test consisted on fighting Naruto himself, this was extremely hard because it was in his personal training ground, which one is the hardest training grounds of all, this one is the Training ground 44, usually anbus train in the underground facilities, but Naruto needed more secrecy and privacy so he requested to the Sandaime as an especial favor.

So clearing his throat Naruto said "Tenzo, Roku report" Tenzo and Roku, stood in front of Naruto and Tenzo started "Hai, the raid of Orochimaru's last lab was successful, but Orochimaru was not in the lab, but we found Orochimaru's former student Anko Miharashi, she is in the hospital with the Sandaime Hokage".

Roku continued "Hokage-sama told us that he wanted to see you, and talk you about her" Naruto gave him a nod and replied "write a report, I'll be gone" and with that he disappeared in a shunshin.

Arriving at the front desk of the hospital Naruto in his anbu uniform and mask asked the secretary "Excuse me miss, I come to see the Hokage"

The secretary gave him a smile and replied "Yes he is in room 10", Naruto gave her a nod and went towards the room.

Entering the room, Naruto saw a purple haired girl, about his age, she was bandaged all over and the Sandaime Hokage was sitting next to her, seeing that she didn't have any blinds, he clear his throat and said "Hokage-sama you called?"

Seeing the anbu commander enter Hiruzen Sarutobi answerd "Yes, Tora, please I want you to meet Anko"

Anko seeing this stranger got warry, she just got rescued and she was pretty warry of everyone, but seeing that the Sandaime called him, she relaxed a bit.

Naruto gave a nod and approached the bed, and asked "Hokage-sama could you explain me why I'm here"

Sarutobi sign and replied "Anko was kidnapped by Orochimaru 3 years ago, I called you here because Orochimaru branded her with a seal, an evil seal and I wanted to see what can you do about it"

Naruto noticed that every time Orochimaru's name was mentioned she growled a bit, he deduced that she must hate Orochimaru far what he did to her.

"Could you please show me the seal Anko-san" said Naruto.

Anko was a bit unsure on what to do, so she looked to the Sandaime and he said "It's ok Anko"

Anko took a breath and showed Naruto his shoulder, were the seal was placed.

Seeing this seal Naruto quickly understood that it was a Cruse seal, taking a closer look he saw a lot of mind and soul patterns, so he took a scroll and a brush, and copied the entire seal in the scroll.

"I have to study the seal to see what can I do to remove it, but I suggest that we put a suppressor seal on top of this one so it cannot harm her body any longer" Naruto said.

"if it must be done to it Tora" replied the sandaime.

"Anko-san I must ask you to take you shirt off to put the seal on your body" replied Naruto.

Anko quicly got red as a tomato by this, she was about to shout pervert, but onne look from the Sandaime told her that it was ok, so reluctantly Anko took her shirt off.

Naruto almost got a nose bleed seeing Anko without shirt, but quickly got it together and started writing on Anko's body. After 10 minutes of writing Naruto got up and said "Anko-san this will be panful please prepare yourself"

Anko gave him a nod, and Naruto started with the chain of seals, after 50 seals Naruto said **'Uzumaki art: evil suppressor seal'** the writing on Anko glowed. When the writing finish glowing, it contracted around the **curse seal** and the seal was compressed in a spiral that looked like a prison.

After Anko started breathing normal Naruto spoke "The seal is done" the sandaime gave a nod and said "Thank you Tora, now you are dismissed"

But before Naruto could leave, Anko spoke "Wait!, you saw me naked and I don't even know who you are?"

Naruto sweat drop at this, but turned to the Hokage, that was giggling like a pervert, so the Sandaime said "I think there won't be a problem, take your mask off"

Naruto sweat dropped at the relaxed attitude of the Sandaime, but seeing no problem, he took of his mask and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Nice too meet you Anko-san"

Seeing his without his mask, Anko got a blush, he was handsome, extremely handsome and by the looks of it, he was young, almost like her and he was strong enough to be an anbu. (I know that this maybe piss some of you but I think that Anko wasn't so forward all the time, at least right now she is in a vulnerable place so wait a bit until she gets the personality we all know).

Seeing Anko with a blush, Sarutobi giggle a little bit and said, "Then that is all, you are dismissed Naruto"

Anko snapped out of her stupor, and before she could say anything Naruto was gone. Anko was a bit disappointed by this but knowing that she will see him around the village paid no mind to it.

So it was time for lunch, Mito and Hinata had a 'good' day, everything was great except that like every other place, people avoided Mito but they paid no mind to it, they were happy together.

So they were about to go to the park for dinner, but before anyone got out of their seats someone enter the classroom with a water shunshin, everyone was surprised by this, and seeing an anbu, all the kids were with stars in their eyes.

The chunin instructor was a newly minted chunin called Iruka, Iruka is a brown eyed with spiky black hair with a scar on his face. He had a good day, the morning class went great even thou in this particular class were a lot of clan heirs and the 'demon child'.

So he was beyond impressed when an anbu enter the class and not just any anbu, it was de division commander, he knew this by the tattoo in his arm, so being a good ninja he quickly kneel in front and said "what do we ow this pleasure Comander-sama"

Before Naruto could respond or say anything, a yellow blur crush into him and hug him tightly. Mito was extremely happy the moment his brother appeared in the class so she stood up and went to hug his brother.

Iruka was about to scold the 'demon child' but before he could do anything everyone heard Mito say "Onii-chan! You are here"

The whole class was impressed by this, and a pink haired girl shouted "Baka don't tell lies to the anbu!", everyone in the class started shouting things like this to Mito.

One of the most vocal ones was a raven haired boy, clearly an Uchiha "Dobe get of the anbu before he kills you, nobody would like a dobe like you!", all the fangirls of the Uchiha started shouting and agreeing with their crush.

Mito was about to cry, everyone was being so mean to her, so when she was about to realese his brother, Naruto picked her up and hug her closely.

"Silence" Naruto said, not to loud, but with a voice that speak respect, everyone in the class was silenced by this comment.

Naruto cleaned the unshed tears of Mito and said "Hinata-chan come here too", Hinata quickly run towards Naruto, and Naruto picked her up.

The two girls, hugged Naruto tightly and Naruto continued "Mito-chan, Hinata-chan I came here to pick you girls up for lunch"

Mito and Hinata gave him beaming smiles and pull their tongues out towards their classmates, and gave them a smug grin.

And then they disappeared in a water shunshin. Everyone was left dumb folded by this the anbu commander came personally, for the two outcast, o one spoke until a kid with a pineapple black hair said "troublesome", that got them all out their stupor.

Everyone was surprised by this, the girls were a little jealous that his big brother pick them up for lunch, and the guys were scared by that guy, only one guy was pissed, that guy was Uchiha Sasuke.

He was thinking 'how dare that nobody be with the dobe', always had the superiority complex, and thought that no one is better than an Uchiha, so he set his goal to, humiliate the 'dobe' with all he has, and he will talk to his brother Itachi so he can give a lesson to this 'anbu comander', little did he know, that he dig his own grave with this.

After the shunshin, Naruto arrived at Ichirakus with Mito and Hinata in his arms, seeing this Mito beamed with happiness and gave his big brother a sloppy kiss on the cheek and jumped down, Hinata did the same and followed Mito.

Naruto chuckled at this, and followed behind them.

"Old man Teuchi!, Ayame-nee-san!" Mito called from the stalls, Naruto brought her when she was little and loved here, and knowing that this was the favorite spot of his mother, it only made it better.

Teuchi and Ayame left the kitchen hearing this, Teuchi chuckled and ruffled Mito and Hinata's hair, "How are you doing Mito-chan Hinata-chan", Mito and Hinata pouted but smile nonetheless.

Ayame went to Naruto and with a blush on her cheeks said "Naruto-kun how are you?", Naruto that took his mask of before entering the stand replied "I'm fine Ayame-chan how are you?"

Mito seeing Ayame with her hands in her cheeks and seeing Naruto with a blush in her face, said "Ayame-nee-san stop flirting with Onii-chan".

Ayame blushed even harder by this and started blubbering nonsense, Teuchi laughed hearing this and said "Now that Ayame stopped flirting" Ayame yelled to Teuchi "tou-san!", Teuchi chuckled and continued "What do you want for lunch?"

Mito was the first to reply "I want Miso!" Hinata said "I want pork", Naruto said "I want mizo too please"

Teuchi gave them a nod and went to the kitchen, seeing this, Ayame approached Mito and Hinata and said "Mito-chan, Hinata-chan how was morning clases?"

"it were ok, the other kids are mean, but the moment Onii-chan arrived was the best" Mito said

"Yes Onii-san was the best! He left them all frozen with one word" Hinata finished with a smile on her face, she loves his older brother Naruto.

Ayame turned to Naruto with a raised eyebrow asking for explanation, Naruto gave her a sheepish smile and said "I went to pick them for lunch, and the kids were a bit mean to Mito-chan so I might or might not got a little pissed" said Naruto

Hearing this Ayame gave Naruto a knowing look and turned to Mito that was a little down, but before she could cheer her.

Naruto got up, went behind Mito and hugged her, and whisper something to her, after that Mito gave him a beaming smile and a nod. With that Naruto returned to his seat.

With that everyone continued eating. When everyone was finished Naruto paid, bid goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame and shunshin them back to the academy.

Back at the academy, everyone reenter the classroom, Iruka was about to close the door, but before, just like before, a water shunshin and Naruto appeared there with Mito in one arm and Hinata in the other.

Just like before everyone was surprised by this, but learning from experience everyone kept quiet, so Iruka addressed him "Comander-sama its nice for you to be here, we will be having a taijutsu class now, to see the level they are"

Before Naruto could answer Mito beat him to it "Onii-chan, can you stay, I want you to see how I beat everybody!" the other kids refrain from saying something in front of the anbu.

Hearing this Naruto and seeing the **puppy eyes jutsu** Naruto could only sign and said "Iruka-san it is ok if I stay?"

Iruka was surprised by this, he never gave him his name, but replied nonetheless "Its ok Comander-sama"

Iruka continued "OK class lets go", and everyone stood up and followde Iruka.

In the training grounds of the academy, everyone was waiting for iruka to call the matches, except Mito and Hinata that were talking with Naruto.

"Onii-chan why don't you remove your mask, after all everyone in the village know you" said Mito

Naruto chuckled at this and replied "You know I never thought removing it" replied Naruto sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

So he took off his mask, and seeing the faces of the other kids was hilarious, all the girls were blushing madly and the guys were giving glares at Naruto.

Mito sneaker at this, he told him this so that people don't doubt her, after all, beside the color of the eyes, they are almost the same, the whisker marks, the golden hair.

So with this Mito turned to the class and said "See he is really my Onii-chan!" and show them her tongue.

Naruto and Hinata chuckled at this, Mito liked to show off his brother.

"That's it, Mito and Sasuke to the ring" said Iruka, doesn't matter how much fear/respect he has for Naruto, he didn't like Mito that much. After all she is the 'demon child'.

Sasuke enter the ring with a smug smile on his face, overconfident. Before Mito could enter the ring Naruto said "Good luck" Mito gave him a smile and thumbs up.

Hearing this Sasuke said "You won't beat me dobe, it doesn't matter who is your brother, I'm an Uchiha and you are a clan less loser"

Mito keep an stoic face, just like his brother told her, always keep you calm, "You are a ignorant Uchiha, don't speak things you have no idea"

Sasuke was pissed by this, no one disrespect an Uchiha, but before he could say anything, Iruka said "You two ready", receiving nod from the both he said "Hajime!"

Sasuke charged towards Mito, a very simplistic way of thought. Seeing this, seeing the stupidity of Sasuke, Mito side stepped the attack and kicked Sasuke in the face, the kick was so hard that it broke Sasuke's nose.

Everyone was left frozen by this, the 'great' Uchiha Sasuke was beaten with one kick in less than 10 seconds, and everyone was taken out of their stupors when they heard clapping.

Naruto was the one clapping, so he went towards Mito ruffled her hair and said "good job Mito-chan"

Iruka sign and said "Mito wins, please wait while I take Sasuke to the nurse" and with that Iruka picked Sasuke and went insede the building.

The pink haired banshee, got pissed by this and yelled "Mito-baka, you cheated there is no way that Sasuke Uchiha loses to a nobody like you"

Before Mito could answer Naruto said "Silence, and if you don't realize yet, Mito is my sister, and one of the last Uzumakis in the world"

Mito gave Naruto a smile and paid no mind to Sakura, his onii-chan already dealt with her, the rest of the class passed like usual.

At the end it happened that Hinata and Mito were at the top of the class, which was expected by Naruto, after all he trains them.

So at the end Naruto was about to take Hinata to the Hyuga compound but Hinata stopped them and said "Onii-san it is ok if I stay at your house today?"

Hearing this Mito gave Naruto the puppy eyes, Naruto sign and said "ok ok, I will tell Hiashi this" Hinata beamed in happiness and hugged and kissed Naruto in the cheek.

Naruto could only smile at this, he knew that Hiashi was pretty cold and uncaring person so he understand why Hinata wants to always stay at his house, so he made a shadow clone and made him go to the Hyuga.

And with that, they all left towards their house, with smile on their faces.

 **AN: I hope you guys liked the chapter.**

 **AN: I will make Anko the loud mouth that she will always be, but right now she was on a moment of weakness.**

 **AN: please leave a review, to tell me in what I can improve (of course grammar).**


End file.
